


Patience and Spooning

by Jennilah



Series: Better Late Than Never [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Gavin Reed, Communication, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soulmates, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Penis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/pseuds/Jennilah
Summary: Gavin and Nines cuddle a lot and have sex for the first time.That's about it.Epilogue to "Despite it All"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Better Late Than Never [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899061
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	Patience and Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a fluffy epilogue to "Despite it All". It can be read standalone, but there are small references to past events in this that are not explained.

**December, 2039**

“Your birthday is sometime this month, right?”

“ _Yes, on the 17 th, but I already told you I don’t want anything.”_

Gavin and Nines were cuddling on the couch, idly watching some trash reality TV program. Timbit and Munchkin were scrawled out on the floor next to the heater, soaking up its warmth this cold winter evening.

Gavin’s not sure when exactly they got so domestic, but… here they are.

Maybe it was after their third date, when they agreed to be an item and refer to each other as boyfriends.

Maybe it was when Gavin finally started going to therapy to get professional help for his anxiety and emotional trauma, and Nines vowed to be there by his side when things got difficult.

Maybe it was when Nines agreed to move in to Gavin’s apartment, shortly after he was finally given the official approval to join the detective force at the DPD when he passed his trial period.

Yeah, Gavin couldn’t put his finger on it, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t be happier.

Having a soulmate was worth the wait. It was worth all the trials and tribulations and pain throughout his life. Whenever he saw Nines smile, his whole world lit up.

Like Hank and Connor and Nines and every other person on Earth said- having a soulmate doesn’t solve your problems, but it sure is nice having someone there to help support you when you were struggling.

He was also equally supportive of Nines as he worked through his own struggles. Nines kindly requested that they take things slowly, as the world is still pretty overwhelming to him. That was all fine with Gavin, he was more than happy to move at whatever pace Nines needed, as long as he got to be there alongside him.

Honestly? Nines wasn’t even moving that slow. They kissed on their first (real) date and they moved in with each other pretty quickly, all things considered.

For a while they would sit together on Gavin’s couch with room for Jesus between them, but after a few weeks, the gap gradually shrunk smaller and smaller. Now? They are comfortable being wrapped up in each other’s arms, fingers idly tracing the other’s body.

Gavin was proud of Nines and how far he’s come. Not just in their relationship, but in life as well. He’s gotten a lot more expressive- he’s still pretty stoic compared to the average person, but now this cute son of a gun was smiling left, right, up, _and_ down. It had a positive effect on the people around him as well. He has an easier time making friends with others now, even considering his communicative limitations.

Tina and Chris even looped him into their little group chat, and now it was the four of them constantly texting and chatting and laughing about random shit.

Gavin wanted to celebrate Nines and his accomplishments with some kind of a birthday party, but Nines refused.

Okay, fine. A gift then?

Nines refused.

Alright, so he had to get creative. Even if that just meant being extra sweet and cuddly with him on the 17th. It was better than _nothing._

For the next few days, Gavin did try his damnedest to squeeze some ideas out of him, but Nines wouldn’t fold.

Ah well. He tried.

On the 17th, the two of them just stayed at home and relaxed, as per the birthday boy’s request.

Gavin wished he could at least cook him something nice, but alas, Nines doesn’t eat. So… some more couch cuddling it is, then.

They put on one of Nines favorite movies- Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster, 1964. 

Yeah, Gavin didn’t know where the hell it came from and he sure as hell didn’t understand it, but Nines just loved those old Godzilla films where a bunch of dudes ran around in rubber suits. He didn’t question it. For his birthday, the android wanted huge monsters, so he was gonna get huge monsters.

This must have been the fourth or fifth time Nines has seen this particular movie, so he spent most of it randomly interjecting fun facts about the film and the franchise that he learned from god-knows-where.

Most of it went in one ear and out the other (or whatever the equivalent would be for watching Nines sign enthusiastically), but Gavin was happy that Nines was passionate about something. He knows how long it took him to develop simple things like having a favorite movie.

Nines started winding down by the end, and the two of them were just silently cuddling through the credits. Without even really thinking about it, Gavin shifted so he could crawl up Nines’ body and reach his face.

Nines welcomed the kisses, kissing Gavin back with fervor. This was another thing Nines quickly grew more confident with, and Gavin loved it.

This time though… Gavin just kind of… kept going. He separated from Nines’ lips, which earned him an annoyed little huff, and slowly kissed along his jaw until he settled on his neck. He kissed there, gently at first, but gradually kissed and sucked harder, even nipping a little.

He felt Nines’ hand snake up his chest, touching him tentatively, a little differently than he usually does. Most of the time, hands are softly caressing the other, usually their arms or their back. Chests and abdomens are still mostly uncharted territory.

Gavin and Nines wordlessly explored, their lips occupied kissing and nipping at each other’s necks. Gavin swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing against Nines from how close they were to each other right now.

They haven’t had sex yet. They haven’t really experimented or tested the waters, and they haven’t really talked about it. Gavin just assumed sex was one of those things Nines wanted to move slowly on, and didn’t even really try to bring it up.

Maybe it was presumptuous of him, but by the way Nines’ fingers were slowly hiking Gavin’s shirt up inch by inch, it seemed like he might be ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Gavin lifted off of Nines for a second, to look in his eyes. They were blown wide and his lips were parted. His LED was spinning a bright yellow and he was panting lightly.

“You wanna take this to my bedroom?” Gavin asked, realizing in that moment how aroused he was getting.

Nines blinked at him for a second and then gave a tentative nod.

Gavin’s heart did a little flip.

Nines rarely ventured into Gavin’s bedroom. Gavin asked if Nines just wanted to simply share the bed with him, no funny business going on beneath the sheets, but Nines declined. He wasn’t ready for that yet. That was the extent of their somewhat sex-related discussions so far, and Gavin didn’t push the topic.

Gavin led the way and as soon as they were inside, he was back on Nines. He kissed him up against the wall, not too rough. His hands were on his chest, fingers carefully undoing the buttons of Nines’ shirt.

By the time he got to the bottom, Nines helped him by shrugging out of the shirt sleeves. He was wearing a pesky undershirt, which he quickly did away with as well.

Gavin was only in a t-shirt, and Nines took a firm hold of the bottom hem and pulled it over Gavin’s head. They kissed each other like that, both shirtless, for a healthy amount of time.

Eventually Gavin took hold of Nines’ waist and gently guided him to the bed. Nines got up on it, and Gavin crawled over him again, legs on either side of his hips.

He got another good look at Nines face, still with the same surprised, bewildered expression and bright yellow LED. It was a little strange that he hasn’t tried saying anything, but perhaps he was just a little nervous.

Gavin was nervous too. That’s normal. Nothing a little foreplay won’t help…

Gavin leaned in close and latched his lips onto Nines’ collarbone, sucking hard there. He could hear Nines intake a small gasp, which sounded heavenly. His hands traced down Nines’ bare chest, admiring the new sensation. Nines has seen him shirtless a few times, but Gavin rarely gets to see him like this. He certainly never touched him like this…

Nines hands moved slow, until they stopped. They found purchase on Gavin’s shoulders and just held on there. Gavin’s hand wandered down Nines’ chest and stopped just above his hips, decidedly not moving lower.

Not only was Nines not really being responsive to his touches anymore, Nines wasn’t _moving_ anymore.

Something wasn’t right. Gavin stopped kissing and lifted off of Nines again, leaning back a bit to take a look at him.

Nines stared back up at him, his LED red.

“Babe, hey,” Gavin said, his voice soft and a little worried. “What’s wrong?”

Nines just blinked at him. He looked too scared to say something.

“You don’t wanna do this right now, do you,” Gavin guessed, climbing off of him and moving a small distance away to give Nines some space.

That finally got him a response. Nines shook his head and his hands lifted slowly. _“I’m sorry,”_ he signed.

“Nines, no, don’t be sorry,” Gavin said, his heart tugging for him. “ _I’m_ sorry. We never really talked about this sort of thing, and I just went for it.”

Nines shook his head again. “ _I wanted it! I thought I was ready, but as we kept going… I don’t think…”_ He looked remorseful, his head turning away from him.

“Hey, hey,” Gavin whispered, urging Nines to look at him again. “Let’s talk about this. You want me to put my shirt back on?”

Nines seemed to consider that for a second and then signed a quick “ _No.”_

“Okay,” Gavin said, shifting down on the bed so he could lay next to Nines. Nines turned his head so they were both facing each other, but had free use of his hands to sign. “So, what’s going through your head? I’m not gonna be angry or disappointed.”

Nines blinked and raised his hands. “ _I want you like that. I really do,”_ he started, hesitating for a second to find the rest of his words. “ _I’ve just never done this before. I know you’re more experienced, I’m worried I will be bad.”_

“You’re not gonna be bad,” Gavin said with a little smile. “Don’t worry about my experience. You just do what feels natural and you’ll get more comfortable with it in time.”

“ _I’m worried I’m keeping you waiting too long again.”_

Gavin frowned at that. “You’re not keeping me from anything. Sure, I’m excited for when you’re ready, but _only_ when you’re ready. Not a second earlier than that.”

Nines’ LED returned to its neutral soft blue.

“We don’t even gotta do anything too intense in the beginning, babe,” Gavin continued, leaning in for a second to give Nines’ cheek a quick, sweet kiss. “But even if it’s just heavy petting, I want you to be comfortable, you hear? Don’t do anything you don’t want to, just for my sake.”

“ _Thanks, Gavin,”_ Nines signed with a small smile.

Gavin smiled back. It was hard not to smile back when his soulmate smiles.

“ _I don’t even know… what position you prefer,”_ Nines signed, a small blush spreading across his face. It was always so fucking cute when he blushes.

Gavin shrugged with a small laugh. “I like both ways,” he said. “I guess I prefer takin’ it, but both is good.”

Nines nodded in that way that let you know he was seriously committing something to memory. Gavin was glad that his small preference to getting fucked was considered important information.

“ _Gavin?”_ Nines addressed him again, looking a little shy again.

“Yeah?” Gavin responded, waiting patiently for him.

“ _Can I sleep with you? In your bed, I mean. Like you asked a while ago…”_ Nines signed, his body language a little bashful. “ _I know I declined before, but I think… I’d like to do that.”_

A warm smile crept on Gavin’s face and his stomach gave a small happy flutter. “Yeah, you can sleep here.”

“ _Can I cuddle you? When we sleep?”_ Nines continued, looking a little eager now.

“Fuck yeah Nines, you can cuddle me,” Gavin answered with a little chuckle. It was so fucking cute how Nines asked permission to cuddle. God dammit.

Nines smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Gavin’s lips. He seemed much happier now, and Gavin was glad they finally had a real talk about this. He felt stupid for not bringing it up earlier but… they were learning to communicate better. Slowly but surely.

“How about we make an agreement?” Gavin spoke up again, leaning back a little so he could see Nines. “When you’re ready, how about you initiate? You don’t gotta _dominate_ or anything, you can just ask me, or touch me, and I’ll know.”

“ _What if you don’t want to, at the time?”_ Nines gestured. It was sweet that he was concerned about that, but in reality, Gavin was pretty much ready to go down to bone town 24/7.

“Then I’ll tell you! Don’t worry about it,” Gavin said, kissing Nines nose for good measure. “I promise, there’s a ninety-nine point nine percent chance I’ll want to. If I don’t, then I’ll just let you know. Okay?”

“ _Okay.”_

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured by me at all,” Gavin said, his hand reached out to lovingly trace his fingers along Nines’ jaw.

“ _I don’t feel pressured by you,”_ Nines signed gently. “ _I pressured myself.”_

“Don’t pressure yourself, babe,” Gavin said, a long yawn following soon after.

It was getting late, and he wouldn’t mind getting some shut-eye now. His therapist has him working on a better sleep schedule, and it has been slowly helping him feel less anxious during the day, with an added bonus of his body feeling less like trash.

“ _Bed time?”_ Nines signed with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, bed time,” Gavin agreed, rubbing at his eyes. He got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and take care of his usual nightly routine, but this time? Nines is gonna be there in bed waiting for him.

It made his heart flutter. Even knowing they weren’t gonna do anything under the blankets, getting to have Nines there to hold while he slept made him feel so full of affection he was just bursting at the seams.

When he returned to the bedroom, Nines was already fully under the covers, looking snug as a bug in a rug with the blankets hiked up all the way to his chin. “Well, aren’t you comfy?” Gavin said playfully, heading first to his clothing hamper. He freed himself from his jeans and threw the pair haphazardly on the edge of it, ready for him to wear again tomorrow, probably.

Nines nodded with a smile, his hands hidden under the blankets. Just seeing his head poking out from underneath them was surprisingly funny, but adorable at the same time.

That made Gavin wonder…

“This the first time you’re sleeping in a bed?” he asked, pulling the blankets aside so he could climb into bed too.

Nines nodded again, nose nuzzling against his pillow.

“Shit,” Gavin said, suddenly feeling a little bad. “If I had known, I could have, like… gotten you a futon to sleep on at least.”

Nines moved his hands out from under the blankets so he could sign again. “ _It doesn’t matter to me. I just go in sleep mode.”_

“Yeah, but you could have been going into sleep mode a lot more, like, comfortable or something,” Gavin said as he got himself situated under the covers.

“ _Most of the time I don’t even lie down. It makes no difference. Don’t worry about it,”_ Nines gestured, inching a little closer to Gavin. “ _This is surprisingly nice, though._ ”

“Yeah, duh,” Gavin said with a little laugh. “You wanna try spooning?”

Nines blinked at him and his LED whirred- a telltale sign he was looking up the definition of spooning. “ _Yes.”_

“You wanna be the big spoon or little spoon?”

“ _Big spoon.”_

Gavin smiled. God, Nines was so fucking cute and sweet and perfect. He shuffled and turned his body so he was facing away from Nines and scooched his body closer. “Alright, big guy. C’mere.”

Happy to assume the position, Nines shuffled closer until their bodies slot together and wrapped his arm around Gavin’s middle.

Gavin let out a long content sigh. It’s been so fucking long since he’s been a little spoon- or big spoon, doesn’t matter. He was pretty partial to being the little spoon, though.

Usually when cuddling on the couch they just laid on top of each other, as they don’t have enough room for the two of them to lay side by side like this. He also knows Nines runs a little cooler than a human, which makes him the perfect cuddle partner. There will be no sweating to death against him tonight, which is excellent.

“Goodnight, Nines,” Gavin yawned.

Nines kissed the top of his head and Gavin happily took it as his way of saying goodnight.

* * *

Gavin and Nines welcomed the new year from the comfort of their apartment. It was too fucking cold out to be partying until the sun rose this year. With a thick blanket of snow on the ground, subzero temperatures, and icy wind- they decided the night would be better spent at home, cuddling on the couch under some blankets.

Gavin had a couple of drinks earlier in the night, but after a few hours and a belly full of snacks, any buzz he had was gone by now. He didn’t mind. He was just spending the holiday with Nines and didn’t have a desire to get really wasted. It was nice just watching the live performances and fireworks on TV, huddled up close in his soulmate’s arms.

What could be better than this?

They stood for a moment to have their New Year’s cheers and kiss when the clock struck twelve, only to sit back down again almost immediately after.

Tina texted for a Selfie Surprise, to which Gavin snapped a picture of him and Nines- Gavin was nestled comfortably between Nines legs so they could both fit on the couch length-wise, his back laying across Nines front. Gavin threw up a peace sign and flashed a very wide, goofy grin with his tongue lolling out, meanwhile Nines behind him just had a very sweet, very gentle smile.

_You guys look way comfier than us!!!  
-CM_

_[Picture Attached]  
-CM_

Tina and Chris were both out “enjoying” the city festivities together, wrapped up from head to toe in scarves and coats. They looked like they were freezing their asses off, the vapor from their breath evident even in their selfie.

_so was it worth braving the elements?  
-GR_

_NO!!! WE R GOING HOME LOL  
-TC_

Gavin snorted a little laugh and wished the two of them safe travels. As for he and Nines, they were perfectly content staying right here, watching the post-celebration live performances and interviews and whatever.

The night drew on and the entertainment level of the program was starting to decline, all the biggest stars had prime time just before midnight and now it’s the B-Team of performers. Gavin was just starting to feel like he was ready to turn in for the night when he felt one of Nines’ hands inching along his waist.

A little curious to see if Nines was being flirtatious or just being a little touchy-feely, he held out.

Sure enough, Nines’ fingers crept up under his shirt to splay across his bare abdomen, lightly tracing along the lines of his hips. Gavin swallowed hard and his breath hitched when Nines’ slipped under the waistband of his boxers, slowly and carefully exploring the skin there.

He shifted a little bit under the touch, urging Nines to explore wherever he wanted. He couldn’t help his body’s immediate reaction, such as his heart kicking up the pace and his dick swelling just a touch.

Nines’ other hand worked up Gavin’s chest and felt up his nipples, fingers grazing and lightly squeezing them. Gavin could feel Nines’ lips brushing over his ear. Oh yeah, he was being way more than just curious tonight.

“Babe,” he said with some more difficulty than he anticipated. “Do you want…?”

Nines nodded his head behind him before planting his lips against his neck and kissing there.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Gavin breathed, the words coming out in a small shudder.

The two of them stood, Nines helping when Gavin felt a little weak in the knees, and fumbled over to the bedroom. When they got there, Gavin was practically pushed to the bed.

He looked up at Nines above him and saw a hunger in his eyes he never saw before. If his heart wasn’t already racing, then it was now, and all of that blood was quickly rushing south.

Nines took the initiative of stripping Gavin of his shirt, immediately putting his mouth on the expanse of skin uncovered. “Eager?” Gavin teased, reaching out to tug on the sweater Nines was wearing.

Nines pulled back helpfully so he could rid him of the garment and quickly returned to the important kiss work he was doing on Gavin’s collarbone. Gavin’s fingers found their way to Nines’ hair and ran through the locks.

His breathing picked up as Nines’ hands moved down his body and settled on the belt of his jeans, slowly undoing the latch as well as his button and zipper. He has yet to expose himself in this way to his soulmate, and he had to admit he was nervous. There wasn’t anything abnormal about his body other than the scars that cover it, but he still suddenly felt incredibly shy.

Nines seemed to take notice and slowed down a little, leaving his pants where they were in favor of touching him some more. Gavin touched back. He scooted to the middle of the bed so they would both have room, and Nines eagerly climbed in after him.

Gavin kissed Nines’ lips heavily, panting slightly against him as things heated up. There was a lot more tongue than usual, messy and desperate. He whined a little when Nines detached again to suck spots against his neck and slowly moved downward.

He moved down agonizingly slow, and even nipping along the way. When he reached his nipples, he was sure to give each one a good suck and flick of his tongue.

He also didn’t miss the way his lips grazed over each scar on his chest- all either from criminals or from when he was an idiot, reckless kid. A few were from Ronny, which Gavin deliberately tried not to think about.

One thing is for sure, he never had his body _worshipped_ before quite like this. Nines was handling every inch of his skin like it was something to savor.

He could cry if he wasn’t so fucking horny right now.

“Fuck, Nines,” he whimpered, wriggling a bit. His dick was quickly filling and starting to strain against his jeans.

Nines glanced up at him and flashed a small smirk. Damn virgin knew exactly what he was doing to him and he was reveling in it.

Nines kept kissing lower and lower, and as he moved closer to Gavin’s crotch, his hands inched his jeans down lower and lower as well.

Gavin’s pants now completely done away with, Nines leaned down and mouthed against his cock, still tenting in his boxers. Gavin’s hips bucked instinctively, desperately wanting some friction to help things along.

“Nines,” he breathed, staring down at him, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his face so close to his dick for the first time like this. “Nines, I wanna see you.”

Nines regarded him for a second and lifted from the bed to stand again. Gavin’s eyes locked on to him as he watched the android undo his own belt and tug his jeans down. “Oh my god,” he mumbled, not able to look away as Nines took it a step further and freed his cock from his briefs.

He peeled his gaze away from Nines’ dick for a second to look at his face. He was just standing there, blinking at him with a yellow LED, clearly a little nervous himself.

Right… this is his first time showing his body to someone. Not just with Gavin, but with anyone.

“C’mere,” Gavin beckoned for Nines to join him on the bed again. God, he just wanted to get his hands on him. He just wanted to get his _mouth_ on him…

Nines crawled over, aiming for Gavin’s boxers again.

No!

“No, c’ _mere,_ I wanna…” Gavin had to swallow, his mouth salivating hard. Nines seemed to get the message and parked next to Gavin, who rolled over to face him better.

Nines let himself get pushed over by Gavin until he was on his back. Now it was Gavin’s turn to get his lips on Nines. He couldn’t help himself, the first thing he touched was Nines’ cock, earning him a surprised little intake of breath. He mouthed below Nine’s bellybutton as he stroked him, surprised by the feel of it.

He nipped at his skin just a little, enjoying the realistic elasticity of it as he pumped his cock to full hardness. Nines gently carded his fingers through his hair as his own breathing picked up. Gavin glanced over to his face for a second to see his eyes blown wide, and then while maintaining that eye contact, he sunk his lips down on his cock. 

That made Nines’ LED blink wild. His eyelids fluttered shut and he lightly bit his bottom lip. Bingo.

He knew he wasn’t going to be drawing any noises from Nines tonight, but that was fine. The sound of his quickening breath was enough to tell him he was doing a good job as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around him.

After a good while of that, Nines patted Gavin’s shoulder. A tap out. Gavin slowly lifted his head off of him and looked up.

“ _I don’t want to come yet,”_ Nines signed with swimmy motions, almost as if he was slurring. “ _I want to fuck you.”_

To the point. Gavin respected that.

“Then fuck me, big boy,” Gavin said with a playful smile.

With that, Nines flipped them over so Gavin was on his back again. With quick hands, Nines slipped Gavin’s boxers off of him.

Gavin let out a small gasp at being exposed so suddenly, and remembered in a daze how new all of this was, and how fucking hard he was.

Nines’ eyes raked over him like this for so long it was started to feel uncomfortable. That is, until Nines signed again. “ _You’re beautiful.”_

Gavin looked away, some blood being graciously donated from his dick to make his face blush red. Nines wasn’t having that, reaching out to turn his face back towards him with gentle fingers.

Those fingers then traced along his jaw and up his chin, settling on his lips. Gavin watched Nines’ face as he parted his lips and slipped his fingers in his mouth.

As best as he could with his free hand, Nines signed the word “ _Suck.”_ Gavin got the message.

Gavin licked and sucked those fingers until Nines pulled them away. Gavin found himself missing their presence a little, but Nines made it up to him with a quick kiss.

With those slicked up fingers, Nines started lightly brushing against Gavin’s hole. For a second, he was worried he’d just use that as lube, knowing damn well from experience that was not going to be enough- when Nines started slicking up his cock with what looked to be his own precum.

“Come lube?” Gavin asked, taking somewhat of a shot in the dark. He knew android sex components sometimes come with those sorts of things, so…

Nines nodded, and Gavin relaxed a bit. That is, until he felt the intrusion that was Nines finger in his ass.

The sensation made him shudder and tense up a bit. Nines leaned over him so they could kiss each other again, likely to help relax him again. Though, it seemed Nines needed it just as much as Gavin from the way he desperately sought out his lips.

“You nervous, babe?” Gavin whispered with a small hitch in his voice as Nines finger plunged deeper and deeper, liberally coating his walls with lube.

Nines was kissing against his neck and collarbone before he lifted his head again. He nodded after some slight hesitation.

“I’m right here, Nines,” Gavin said, voice soft. “You’re doing so well. _A-ah,”_ he gasped again as Nines brushed against his prostate. “Nines, _god.”_

Nines’ breath ghosted across his skin as he kissed him. He was being so fucking gentle with him even though they were both so clearly, painfully horny… it really made him feel cherished.

It would be so easy for Nines to just steamroll ahead and take him whether or not he was ready, like a certain terrible ex of his whose name shall not be named, but… Nines wasn’t like that. Nines was patient and caring. He still sometimes felt like he didn’t deserve someone as sweet and loving as Nines, but that was just another thing therapy was helping with.

“Fuck me, Nines,” Gavin breathed.

Nines took a long, deep breath and leaned back, maneuvering between Gavin’s legs. Gavin trembled slightly in anticipation, and soon after felt that distinctive feeling of Nines’ cock slowly pushing into him.

Gavin’s eyes shut for a second, lost in the sensation, only to feel Nines leaning forward to lean over him. He opened his eyes to see Nines carefully watching him with slight concern in his eyes. “I’m good,” Gavin reassured softly.

Nines kept pushing in, easing in gently, and Gavin felt like he was being split open. For a quick second he really thought it was going to be too much after all, and squeaked out a small “hold on.” Nines stopped immediately, and Gavin was able to adjust his angle so it was more comfortable. “Alright, you can keep going.”

When Nines bottomed out, he gave Gavin another moment to reconsider his angle, and then started moving out and back in again.

“Fuck, Nines, kiss me,” Gavin begged. Nines was happy to oblige, leaning in closer to press their lips together.

Nines fucked him gently while he kissed him, his thrusts not too fast and not too slow, and Gavin felt like he was slowly melting in his arms. He gradually felt more and more relaxed and boneless, and his confidence grew as well. “Nines,” Gavin murmured against his lips. “Nines… harder…”

Nines swallowed hard against him and started to thrust harder, slow at first but ramping up in speed after a minute.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Nines,” Gavin gasped, grasping uselessly at Nines back. Sweat was beading on his skin now, and his breathing was quick and labored. “Oh my god.”

Nines was properly pounding against his prostate now, and Gavin wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to hold out like this. Especially when Nines was eagerly kissing and biting and sucking and nipping every inch of his neck and chest that he could get his lips on…

With a very sudden desire to take some control of this situation, Gavin grabbed firm hold of Nines shoulders and flipped the two of them over. Nines slipped out of him briefly, but Gavin quickly corrected that, skillfully positioning himself back over Nines’ cock and sinking back down onto it. “Wanna make you feel good, babe,” he breathed, riding him like that.

Nines eyes fluttered shut while Gavin fucked himself on his cock, while messily signing something that looked like “ _You already feel good.”_

Gavin was proud of himself for a second for pinning Nines under him like this, when Nines started thrusting his hips from below him. “F-fuck, dammit,” Gavin complained with a smile. It seemed Nines was pretty hell-bent on being dominant tonight after all. Well, Gavin certainly didn’t mind that. He’ll have his turn to reduce Nines to a puddle one day soon enough…

“ _Do you like vibrators?”_ Nines signed while he pounded into him while on his back.

“W-what?” Gavin questioned, a little taken aback by the randomness of the question. He moaned and gasped as Nines rammed against his prostate a few more times, having some difficulty answering him in that moment. “Y-yeah, I love ‘em, why?”

Strong hands firmly grabbed Gavin’s hips, seemingly to hold him steady. For what reason, Gavin had no idea, until suddenly he felt Nines’ cock start to vibrate inside of him.

“O-oh _fuck!”_ Gavin yelped. His eyes rolled back before he squeezed them shut. “Je-jesus Christ!”

Gavin’s legs buckled underneath him and he crumpled forward, collapsing onto Nines’ chest. He scrambled to hold himself above him with his arms, but even they felt like jelly with Nines’s relentless vibrator cock pounding unto him. He even started drooling, embarrassingly enough…

Nines leaned up to kiss him, all while his hips continued to snap up into him. Damn androids and their insane core strength.

“G-gonna come, Nines,” Gavin babbled. He gave up trying to hold himself up and laid uselessly on Nines chest. At least from here he had easy access to kiss his neck and collarbone…

Nines hugged him close, both arms wrapped tightly around his back as he thrusted into him. “Gonna… _ah fuck, Nines!”_ Gavin cried, hands scrabbling at Nines chest as he came hard. He could feel his come coating their stomachs, sticky and wet between them.

Nines breathing also picked up and his movements both got faster and more erratic, before stopping suddenly, leaving only the feeling of his pulsing, vibrating cock in his ass. After a moment of that, he turned off his vibrations and slowly slid out, leaving his hole feeling a lot slicker than it was a few minutes ago.

Gavin continued to lay on top of Nines like this, breathing hard and heavy, desperate to catch his breath again. Nines kept holding him close, lazily kissing the top of his head. Gavin helpfully managed to shuffle higher so they had better kissing access to each other.

The kissing was so much slower and more sensual compared to the brutal fucking his hole just endured mere moments ago. They kissed like that, sweet and gentle, for an unknown stretch of time that could have been anywhere from a minute to an entire hour. Gavin was lost in it.

After a while, Gavin pulled back so he could see Nines eyes. Nines blinked back at him with a smile on his face, one that Gavin could only smile back at. God, he could just lay here and stare into those eyes forever.

Nines’ hands lifted up gingerly. “ _I hope that wasn’t too intense,”_ he signed.

Gavin let out a small laugh. “More intense than I expected, but no, not too intense,” he said, still a little out of breath. “I didn’t expect the uh, vibrator dick, though. Kinda came out of left field.”

“ _I got that installed a few days ago, I thought it would be fun,”_ Nines gestured bashfully. “ _Maybe I should have waited a little while longer to use it.”_

Gavin nuzzled up close to Nines. “S’fine. Felt fuckin’ crazy, but amazing. I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow ‘cause of it, you know. Gonna have jelly legs…” he sighed. “Fuck, I’m exhausted. But we made a fuckin’ mess…”

“ _Wait here,”_ Nines signed, and then carefully maneuvered off of the bed and out of the bedroom. Gavin whined at the loss of his partner, but thankfully he returned mere moments later, baby wipes in hand.

“ _Worry about bathing tomorrow morning,”_ Nines signed after setting the little container down. “ _Sleep now.”_

“I can get behind that,” Gavin said, pulling out a few wipes. Nines also took a few and started wiping down Gavin’s body. “Hey, you don’t gotta…”

“ _I want to,”_ Nines gestured and promptly returned to the task, cleaning his abdomen and chest so gentle and so sweet that even this made Gavin melt at the touch. He even helped wipe away the sweat that coated his skin, and the come that was slowly dripping from his ass. Maybe it should have been gross, but the intimacy of it made Gavin’s heart tug. He arguably felt more vulnerable like this than he felt when undressing, in some weird kind of way.

Wanting to return the favor, Gavin used the bundle of wipes in his own hand and turned them on Nines, carefully cleaning away the mess he left on him.

It didn’t take too long to rid each other of the offending stains, and the wipes were thrown in the little waste bin Gavin keeps near his bed.

“Much better,” Gavin sighed, slumping back against the pillows. His body gave a shudder, the air suddenly feeling incredibly chilly now that his body was returning to its natural temperature. Nines noticed and motioned for him to move over, gathering up the blankets from under him. Once collected, Nines tucked the two of them in and crawled in close to Gavin.

“ _Spoon?”_ he signed, his hands lingering in the air, ready and raring to wrap his arms around Gavin.

“Yeah, spoon,” Gavin agreed with a small chuckle and turned around.

With that, he felt Nines scoot in behind him. Their bodies fit together perfectly, warm and comfortable and safe.

Gavin couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be his big spoon.


End file.
